This invention relates to improvements in a lightning arrester device.
Conventional lightning arrester devices have generally comprised the electrically insulating housing having disposed therein the arrester element and accommodated within the metallic container connected to ground. Therefore they have been relatively large in overall dimension.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved lightning arrester device compact and small-sized, without the discharge characteristics changed from those provided by conventional lightning arrester devices and without any corona discharge developed therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved lightning arrester device of the type as described in the preceding paragraph controllable in discharge characteristics after the assembling operation has been completed.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved lightning arrester device of the type as described in the preceding paragraph capable of being easily installed to the line conductor of electric systems.